


So White

by Celestial_Cluster



Category: Logince - Fandom, Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, prinxiety - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Car Accidents, M/M, Multi, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Cluster/pseuds/Celestial_Cluster
Summary: Roman can’t live with himself after his boyfriend died.Why were hospitals So White?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!

He stared at the stars. Something he thought he’d never get to see again. 

He woke in the hospital. It was too white. Why are hospitals always so white?  
He never expected to wake up but he did, he didn’t know how to feel about that. 

So why did Roman do it? He didn’t want to live in a world where his boyfriend no longer remained. Roman lost Logan one terrible night in autumn two years ago. The cause of his death was a drunk driver swerving into their car, Logan never woke up. Roman did. 

One night two years later Roman lost control of his emotions. He let them consume him. He bled. Blood seeped through his white dress shirt, he lost consciousness. His brother Remy found him. The doctors almost couldn’t save him. 

He woke up. The room was bright, at first he didn’t know where he was, he could hear the sounds of beeping but he couldn’t see. He was blinded by the brightness of the room, it was overwhelming. All at once he realized he wasn’t dead like he wished to be, but alive. 

Why were hospitals always so white?


	2. Authors Note!

Alright so, hi guys!   
Just updating you all on my progress with this story.

I am currently still in the planning stage, ( you know dot points and all) and so I basically know how this story is going to go and how it ends but I just got to write it.

I am actually so so excited to write this and I look forward to you guys reading it! 

I CAN’T WAIT! 


	3. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am Sorry

Update!  
SOMEONE aka Me is having difficulties writing Logan’s POV in So White Thanks to Lack of Motivation #writers block   
So They are currently writing another chapter that will be introduced later on in the story because that’s all that They feel like doing and I would like to apologise to those of you who are looking forward to Logan’s chapter and are waiting patiently for the pathetic excuse of a writer that I am to publish it.  
It’s actually pretty difficult to get what is in my brain ( basically a movie version of this fic) written down and I am trying to write in thought process/ perspective of the person the chapter is based on (Logan for example) as well as speaking/dialogue.

This happens to be my very first fanfiction involving sanders sides and I want it to be readable I guess.   
But anyway.... Thank you so so much for your patience if you’ve stuck around.

Thank you, 

Nebula.


	4. Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the beginning of Logan’s chapter is up! That’s a start!

Logan had just finished grading some of his students papers when he looked up at the clock, 5:44pm. He really should be on his way to pick up Roman.

 

**5:47pm- CHARMING (ROMAN): _Will finish in half hour_**

 

He tidied his hair,

 

**5:48pm- DEARLO(VE)GAN: _I am on my way, will meet you outside._**

 

Straightened his tie,

 

**5:48pm- CHARMING (ROMAN): _love you nerd <3_**

 

Grabbed his keys,

 

**5:49pm- DEARLO(VE)GAN: _And I love you Ro._**

 

And walked out the door locking it on his way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this so far!  
> I’m trying.  
> Thanks for reading I appreciate it!  
> Comments and Kudos are important to a writer, it keeps them writing! Means you guys get more content you enjoy!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Thank you


	5. Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate each and every one of you who have read this Fic and leave kudos and comments! Thank You So Much!  
> If there are Warnings I should put on this chapter Please let me know!

**6:19pm:**

Logan pulled up outside the theatre, seeing Roman walking towards him. Seeing him smiling that big smile and waving.

 ‘Must have been a good afternoon’ he smiled. Roman hopped into the car. He greeted him with a kiss.

 “Hello dear, I take that rehearsal went well?” Roman was an actor, he was also a dramatist (a playwright, a screen/scriptwriter whichever you prefer to call it). Logan started driving.

“Lo dearest, I am the Gayest Gay to Ever Gay! Theatre is my specialty it went better then well” he said gleefully, “it was fantastic! With the play coming up we’ll be more than ready!”

It was a thirty minute drive from the theatre to where they lived, they had gotten stuck in traffic so Logan decided to cut to a different route. One that would surely get them home quicker. Both men were tired they had both had a long day at work.

**6:49pm:**

Neither Logan nor Roman wanted to cook, they were discussing what to eat and both settled for pizza, it wasn’t too far just another 15mins out of their way.

**7:00pm:**

They had been laughing, enjoying each other’s company, Logan took note of the intersection ahead of them and slowed down.

He was looking at Roman, his eyes away from the road for a split second, He smiled.

 “LOGAN! LOOK OUT.” Romans eyes were filled with terror. He followed Romans gaze. The cars collided, the force of the impact sent their car flying directly into a telephone pole.

Roman called out to Logan but he blacked out before any reply, if any. Was to be heard.

 

Roman never got to hear Logan tell him he loved him one last time.


	6. VIRGIL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait and I am sorry that it's so short but i didn't think the rest of the story line would be suited.... thought that would be a good place to stop for now.

He was the reason someone died that night. He wanted a way out, except instead of his life ending someone else’s did and Virgil was to blame. He didn’t care for anyone, that mid-autumn night was the night he would have ended it all. Except he didn’t.

Virgil being the selfish dick that he is decided to heavily consume alcohol to drown out all the issues and voices in his life causing him havoc. Yes, he couldn’t even bring himself to face his true intentions of that night without having to numb his mind. He just didn’t want to back out when it was too late. Too late to stop the Cowards way out that he was going to take.

So he got into his car, headed for a seemingly abandoned rail road track outside of town, a beautiful view that Virgil would paint or sketch, or even just hang about listening to the music through his headphones. A bridge overlooking the river and large rocks below. His safe place. It was only fitting after all.

Virgil was too busy with the thoughts in his head that he didn’t see the intersection or the give way sign, heck! He didn’t even realize he was speeding. He slammed the breaks down hard, too late. The cars collided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has stuck around.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are Appriciated!


End file.
